Map me with Bruises, Baby
by pmu
Summary: Sam left a hole in my heart, Jacob Black put a cable through it. To bad I just killed the woman he loved -Bella Swan. Jacob Black is my imprint. Yes, this is going to hurt to read, imprinting has never been so ugly. (Prologue to The Baby Saga - Leah & Jacob)


**Authors Note:** Set in Breaking Dawn Part One - movie. This story is dark, violent and emotionally damaging. If that isn't your bag of tricks - then find another author. I will not apologize for this story nor how it is written.

* * *

_"Bella's human, our protection applies to her!" Jacob's voice dominates the air, pulling all attention on him from his surrounding pack brothers._

_They make their disapproving notion as they pace behind him with judging growls filling the space between them. A wave of uneasiness washes over them all as the notion of a united pack is cracking away. Their stance will never be united again._

_All from one wolf. The sun kissed golden one. Jacob. Their true Alpha._

_"She's dying anyway!" Leah snaps at him, her bitterness digging a dagger into his heart._

_The golden wolf doesn't think, just attacks the silver wolf. Their bodies roll on the ground from impact. His mouth never lets go of her neck. Her massive snout tries to latch onto anything within its grasp._

_The surrounding wolfs do not bother to join in or separate them. They watch as the two try to tear each other from limb to limb._

_Finally the black wolf steps down and commands them to stop_

* * *

The run back home is not welcoming as it should be because I'm still no freer running from them then I was just thirty minutes ago being thrown on the ground in front of them. No one is straying from the path I am taking. I can run faster than anyone but that doesn't mean they can't follow me rather 10 feet behind me or 50 feet. Right now it feels as they are an inch behind me.

Our mental link will always make me feel as if I am crowded by them, left with no personal breathing room. It has stripped me down and left me tarnished in front of them. They know every intimate detail of my life that was not meant for sharing. They think of me as irrational because I am emotionally weak or in better terms unstable.

Now I am the girl whose pride was just emasculated by Jacob Black. The girl who was just beaten by Jacob Black so easily.

I am the weakest member who they now have their eyes set on just waiting to destroy. To be rid of like dead weight. I serve no purpose to them now. Even my ex lover, Sam, will not even show pity for me. Instead he stands by and watches. Letting it unfold before him without a second thought.

Life should never be this cruel to one.

Their voices start to fade, they are finally falling back. I am heading straight towards my house I share with my brother and mom. My own brother has even fallen back, not wanting to confront me either or even comfort me. He is either weak or too forgiven thinking that Jacob will apologize later to me for what he did. It doesn't matter though, my own blood doesn't even support me much less love me enough to protect me.

Only one remains behind me, closing in on me.

Sam.

I turn around and wait on him to face me head on. His pace slows as he nears me, turning his head and sensing for the others. Making sure we are alone? Perhaps he commanded them to fall back.

I watch him phase in front of me, he is not shy about his nudity. Plus how can you be shy about something like that when you use to fuck that person.

I don't grant him the same privilege. I don't want him to remember every single detail of my body - not up close and personal. I want him to one day look back on me and remember nothing. Not how I looked underneath him, not how I said his name, and not how I tasted with his face buried between my thighs. He always was a master in the art of lip seduction.

"Leah, phase out. Now." He barks at me, his arms crossing over his chest. He isn't playing.

I turn my head to the house and back to him, signaling I will phase out in there and not in front of him. He rolls his eyes at me in discontent but I don't care. He got the message loud and clear.

Within seconds I enter the house and walk back out on my own two natural legs with jean shorts and a worn out green tank top on. He smirks at me as I walk towards him, he feels superior for some reason and I have no idea why nor do I care.

"What do you want Sam?" I finally speak to him, snapping each word out like a harpy.

"Is your neck okay?" he asks, eyes clamping down on the bruised skin thanks to Jacob.

"Don't pretend to care, you stood by and let it happen!" I scream at him, throwing all my anger at him. I have been beaten, bullied and now mocked. The world can fuck off.

"I don't have time to argue with you. Seth went after Jacob when I told them to fall back. I need you to go after him and bring him back before Jacob can influence him further on the Bella matter." His tone is ever strong and demanding, everything about him screams that he is control. "_To bad your just a mock Alpha, Sam baby."_

"Seth can lay in his own grave, he chose his side and I was not it when he let Jacob throw me around like a rag doll just earlier. "

"What do you think Seth could have done? Do you honestly think he could have harmed Jacob? And it is you that needs to learn when to just not say anything!" he scolds me like I am some child, as if that was entirely my fault. Sad part is, he is right. Jacob could kill Seth within seconds, I stand a better chance against him and that's only because I know true anger. Doesn't matter , I am his sister, his blood!

"This is not my fault!" I rage at him, running towards him, slamming my fist into his chest.

He holds his ground and doesn't budge, his hands latching onto my forearms and holds me against him. His face bears down over mine as he stares me in the eyes with eyes I once loved.

"It never was your fault Leah …. " he says sternly to me and I almost believe him and the sincerity in his eyes. His hands slip from my arms and press into my small of my back, pressing me closer to him. Close enough so no one can hear the words he is whispering into my ear, nor the alpha command behind it.

* * *

I move in silently as I watch Jacob stand there alone outside the Cullen's mansion like a guard dog, his mind is restless and I can see the weary expression on his face. He looks lost and broken. He is a good man but how good can you be when the one you love has spit on your face time and time again?

How can you continue to protect something that does not love you?

I exhale a breath, wanting my presence to be known as I let the moon shine over me. He doesn't even bother to face me; instead he stares out into nothing looking for something.

Moments pass by and the silence is starting to tip on the anger scale inside me as I want to scream at him for the pain he caused on my neck.

"I know they're out there somewhere, but I can't hear them anymore. It's so quiet." He finally breaks the silence. I stop my mind from racing with insults and push my anger aside and he is right, I don't hear them either.

"I stopped hearing them too. The second I decided to leave. It's nice" I add, surprising even myself at my own pleasantries I just showed him. Even if some of it was lies.

"You know you can't stay here." He says so frankly, finally turning around and looking at me.

"But I don't have any place... "And I don't, that part is not a lie.

"I can't trust you with the Cullen's. You hate them too much. You don't even like me. " he replies back and I feel naked like he already sees the lies written on my skin, what I am ordered to do. I take a small breath and push aside that feeling.

"I don't have to. I just have to follow you." I lie to him so easily again, I will never follow him. I will run from him by the morning.

"Look, Seth doesn't want you here and neither do I." his words don't hurt me, I already know what he speaks is true. Seth proved that point just a few hours ago when he did nothing while he had his teeth into my neck.

"Being unwanted isn't exactly a new thing for me. " I retort back with no emotion because it is something I have come to accept in life by now but I need to make him believe in my lie right now. I need him to see that I want to be here.

"Look, I'll stay out of your way. I'll do whatever you want, except go back to Sam's pack and be the pathetic ex-girlfriend he can't get away from. You don't know how many times I wished I could imprint on someone, anyone." I add to my false defense, it's sad though because some of its true.

Another truth is that Jacob is the only pack member who has ever been halfway decent to me, he saved me once during the newborn fight.

"Just to break the connection." His voice is soft this time as he turns to look away from me and at the Cullen mansion. I know who he is thinking of but he has to let her go, there is nothing he can do now.

"Jacob?" I question him about his answer as to my staying. He looks back at me and I feel as if a spotlight is on me showing all my secrets and flaws.

He walks up to me and I note I have never been this close to him physically. He's kind of beautiful looking.

I can feel the heat radiate off him and he looks stern as he studies me. His hand reaches up and brushes back my hair behind my ear. I can feel pure heat as his skin touches mine there. His eyes are filled with guilt as he notes his own handy work against my neck.

"I've received worse from Paul." I tell him and I have. I have never been one to hold my tongue and Paul is my favorite verbal punching bag. I am his favorite physical punching bag as he has ripped off tuffs of my fur out on my hind legs before. He never takes it past that but that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt like hell. It's fine though, bruises fade away but what I say will never leave his head. Tit for tat.

"I will never leave another mark on you again."

"I will keep my thoughts to myself." And just like that we have a silent agreement. He will allow me to stay. Only if he knew it was under false pretenses.

"Is it worth it? To have the last word, to drive that verbal bullet inside our heads aimed to kill us?" he questions me and I wonder if I mistook curiosity for guilt in his eyes a few seconds ago.

"It's all I have left." Unfortunately it's true.

"Time to start over Leah." He tells me, his fingers slide back into my hair pulling it back out from behind my ear as it covers the marks on my neck again. Before he can retrieve his hand I grab it in a soft manner.

"It's time to let her go. She made her choice, it wasn't you. We can run away from this place, just me and you. I know you want a normal life as much as I do Jacob." I ask him starting to feel a pain of remorse for gaining his new found trust and sympathy for me that I will surely lose by morning if I carry out my Alpha's command.

All Jacob has to do is say yes and tell me we are leaving. His words can crush the order I am under. I know it can, I felt it when he over turned Sam's order just a few hours ago. _Please say yes or by morning you will break your promise about never leaving a mark on me again._

"No." was his only response and just like that he sealed my fate. Too bad he doesn't know it yet. One beautiful man killed my heart, now another one is going to end my life. I let go of his hand and turn to stare into nothing as he was earlier. He lets go of my hand.

_Leah Clearwater, death by beautiful men._ I say inside my head to try and comfort myself in a disturbing way.

...

I take in her words and it wasn't so long ago another girl asked me to run away. There isn't a day that doesn't go by that I don't think of the very moment I stood in Bella's room and she gave me the sweetest gift she could have. To run away with her, to leave this God forsaken place behind and never look back. I should had took her hand and never looked back.

But Leah is not Bella.

"Okay." is her only reply to my answer, no follow up argument or insults? Perhaps she is keeping good on her end of the bargain. I may like this new Leah after all. She turns away from me, giving me her backside as if she is looking for something inside the wooden area next us.

"Perimeters?" she ask me, quickly changing the direction of the subject.

"Seth." I reply back letting my gaze scan the back of her body as she just stands there rigid and tall like some proud warrior. She isn't though, not anymore. She is the fallen she wolf who came to me with hands out all to get away from a boy.

Perhaps when this is over I will tell her, her duty is done and send her away. I don't like Leah Clearwater but she deserves better then this, more than anyone else in this miserable situation. The Gods have played their last cruel joke on her. I will set her free when this is all said and done.

_"I promise you Leah, you will never feel this pain again…" _I whisper to myself as I know all too well the pain she lives with every day while she is trapped here. They call her a bitter harpy, I use to as well but having gone through what I have I understand her on some weird level of dysfunction now.

Yes, Leah will leave; she will find her happily ever after and live it out for the both of us. I promise myself. I can die at peace knowing at least the one person whose life is more fucked up then mine was able to finally escape it all and live somewhat normal and happy.

Who knows, maybe I will just run away with her. I have nothing left here for me besides a title I don't want.

I find myself smiling at the notion of us running away together, _"Renegades on the Run"_ comes to play in mind and I let a small chuckle out loud, it grabs her attention.

She looks back at me and rolls her eyes in disgust at my obvious display of humor that seems to have disturbed her which only makes me smile more. Beneath the ugly scowl on her face she is sort of exotic looking with rich defining features that make other girls on the reservation look plain.

I bet she is beautiful when she smiles, if she even remembers how too?

* * *

Seth and Jacob act as decoys to distract half the pack, the more experienced one. Leaving the younger, newer pack members to deal with Esme, Carlisle and Emmett while they try to cross the border to get blood for Bella.

Doesn't matter, she isn't going to need it in a few minutes.

Jasper and Alice left to hunt. Rose and Edward are on guard in the house. Bella is in the bathroom, taking a bath. Alone.

I creep in the house and do what I am ordered to do.

I move quickly to the bathroom as I note the change of smell in the air. Their smell is becoming more intense. They are coming after me. I must have slipped finally, Edward read my thoughts.

I phase in mid stride and reach my goal. I will enjoy this though. She deserves this and so much more. Her selfish ways have caused everyone enough pain – both physical and emotional.

I stalk my pray in the tub as she scrambles to get up and run from me. I lunge forward aiming for her neck. My paws stand firm in the large bathtub as I let my teeth sink into her skin. Her hands have no strength in them as she tries to push me away, fingers twisting and pulling on my fur like it will cause me pain. _Idiot._

Her screams fill my ears for a second, that's all it takes to silence her forever. My snout crushes her neck and blood fills my mouth. The warm liquid overflows in-between the spaces of my canines.

This Swan is dead. I drop her body into the tub. Raking my front paw over her stomach and killing whatever lies inside her. The spawn child that should had never been created.

It only takes two seconds for all this to happen. I run for the bathroom window and push myself through it as cold hands try to reach and grab my back legs. I fall to the ground, stumbling and landing roughly. It was too high in the air for me to land gracefully and unhurt.

Doesn't matter. The bitch is dead.

I roll over on my back, letting my human body take over. Sam is there though, coming out of the shadows just in time. He stands over me showing his dominance as the black alpha wolf. His entire pack coming forward, standing behind us as Edward and Rose stand their ground against us.

They are not stupid enough to try, they will be slaughtered.

It's time to pack up and leave Cullens.

This was the plan the second Jacob broke off. Sam isn't stupid in battle tactics. Sam would have killed her but he knew Jacob wouldn't let him pass unless he killed Jacob himself. But that would break Billy and turn the tribe inside out while we stand on our last leg as it is.

So I let him use me one last time, one last Alpha command – kill Bella Swan.

I was an easy decoy.

Tomorrow I will become an easy target for Jacob.

* * *

You broke your promise Jacob Black. I knew you would. I look at the mirror in my cousin's bathroom at the purple marks along the front of my throat. The hot shower runs, steam builds and a bad memory from just a few hours ago replays itself.

_"You should have stayed with Sam tonight when he offered you his protection." His hand clamped around my neck. His weight pinned me down into the softness of my bed as he straddled me._

_"You couldn't leave her alone! You can't be happy, so no one can?!" he screamed at me._

I raise my hands in front of me as if I was admiring my nails, three are broken and knuckles are bloody. Dried and crusted looking with scabs now forming. Red and swollen on my thumb on my right hand, I think it's broken.

_A fire burned inside me and a need to survive that battle. I threw a right cross hook at him, knocking him off me as he hit the floor. It was a subtle sound, but i felt it as soon as my fist connected with his sternum. Its broken and maybe a fractured rib. I was just granted freedom to leave La Push by Sam, he will not take this away from me by killing me. I gave him the chance to make it all go away earlier tonight but he didn't listen to me._

I look back at the mirror and trail a figure at the bruise across my chest; tracing it with a finger tip at the imprint of his foot against my skin there.

_He was on the floor, I leaned over him to trap him and make him stop. His foot came up, planting it over my heart. The weight behind it knocked me on my ass. I rolled over_

The dense hot vapors cloud the bathroom even more now as they kiss my back now, like a whip against my open cuts. It stings like hell.

_I tried to crawl to get a few feet away but his hand clamped on my back. Fingers pressed into my skin until nails broke it open as he dragged me across the floor back to him by my back. He pulled me against him in a tight hold as he stood us up. I couldn't move. Couldn't phase. Couldn't escape._

_"I loved her. You killed her. She was human!" he screamed into my ears as he held me with my back pressed against his chest._

_"She was dying Jacob, from that abomination growing inside her! She was going to become one of them after she birthed it! And then what? You know the rules. If she was changed then we would had killed her anyways." I barked at him, throwing my elbow into his already hurt ribs as hard as I could. Two are broke for sure now. I still had my spit fire temper left. He let me go, throwing me forward till I hit my dresser. I gripped it to steady myself before turning around._

_"You don't know that Leah! She could had survived and stayed human!" he was lying to himself and he knew it._

_"Yes I do! You know it's true. I killed her so you wouldn't have to kill the woman you loved! She picked them over you, get over it!"_

Running my sore fingers through my hair I push my hair back, barely able to see my reflection now in the mirror but I know it's there. I can feel it pulsing, the spot on my neck that will never heal. Letting my hair back down I turn around and walk into the shower.

I wince when the hot water sprays against my freshly battered skin.

_"Shut up Leah!" he screamed at me, tears poured from his eyes. I braced myself as he moved up against me. "I will never forgive you." He hissed in my face. Our eyes locked for the first time in such closeness to each other._

_His eyes widen and glazed over. I felt it. There is a cable now in the hole Sam left in my heart._

_"Fuck" I whispered._

_He was shaking; he was angry and did the only thing a wild animal would do. He marked me. His teeth tore against my flesh where my shoulder and neck connect. It was painful. It was not sweet and erotic. It hurt like hell. His lips burned against my ruined skin as his tongue lapped over the broken mess he just made._

_I was granted freedom by Sam. Jacob had just taken it away._

_He pulled back and I felt my house shake. Sam and Seth tore through the hallway and bashed through my bedroom door. Jacob phased and ran out my bedroom window. I had slumped to the ground._

_Sam cradled me._

_Seth called Emily._

Turning the water off, I step out of the shower and find a hand holding a towel out for me. I look at the woman holding it in front of me.

Emily, the one who caused me such emotional pain I still cannot forgive her.

I grab it from her hand. I say nothing to her. I have nothing to say. I can feel her eyes taking in every bit of my skin before I cover myself with the towel. She wants to say something about its current state of destruction but doesn't. She knows its best this way.

I look back at the mirror so I don't have to face her. Wiping my hand against the fogged up mirror I push the slick moisture off. When it's clear and I can see my reflection is when I note she is behind me. She reaches up and pushes a black comb down through my hair.

She says nothing, just combs my hair out as if we are sisters again and she is trying to comfort me. She finishes and pulls a thick envelope out of her back blue jean pocket.

"It's yours. I owe you so much more, so does Sam. He granted you freedom, he plans to keep his promise. So take it. You're stronger than me, fight the imprint. Be happy." She tells me, dropping the white envelope into the sink in front of me. I can see the green texture of money through it barely. That's their wedding money.

She walks out and leaves me alone. Maybe one day I can forgive them, just not today.

"Huh…" was all I could say, my hand instinctively reaching up to my neck and clamping down over the disgusting mark Jacob left on me. Telling the world I am his imprint.

Two weeks since I last ran on human legs. Two weeks since I last ate , hunted a prey worth to fill the inside of my empty belly.

I've been running for so long it feels now. Running away from the pain she placed in my life. Running towards her – but for what reason?

What will I do when I find her?

She left two weeks ago. If you asked me then, I would have told you with no hesitation I will kill her. Even if it meant it would end my life as well. An imprint cannot survive without its imprint. Curse of our so called grand love.

Now … I'm not sure what I will do my with she-wolf.

Her words repeat inside my head, they are few and far between. None the less, they impact me in way I didn't think they would. They don't comfort me, they don't help heal the wound inside my chest that aches for Bella nor the burning ignorance inside my soul for her.. Leah Clearwater, the one who murdered the girl I loved.

_I killed her so you wouldn't have to kill the woman you loved!_

She didn't do it for that reason, she would reveal in the pleasure of me being forced to kill Bella. Sam can play hero and say it was his plan, his Alpha order. I know better. Leah is strong and defiant. The Alpha command only feed fuel to the fire, encouraging the she wolf to finally get what she wanted.

A dead swan. She hated her. She saw Bella as Sam and that's all the ammunition she needs to destroy anything.

Plus Sam wrapped it up in a nice bow, giving her the gift of freedom. I would had gave her the same if she would had just … just followed me instead.

Following her scent, I wonder if this is her trail or just another circle she ran to confuse anyone trying to track her. I stall for a moment and feel the breeze brush up against my fur, weaving in and out between the tips of my hair. It's cool and comforting somewhat. The animal urge inside me wants to take over as I tilt my head back and howl out to heavens above.

And maybe also to her?

* * *

I feel as if I am growing weaker though, perhaps there is some truth to this imprint nonsense after all. I wonder if I stay a wolf for another two or three weeks, if my human side will survive? Will I become a faint memory trapped inside a wild animal searching for something he may never even remember?

Or will I die as wolf in a few days and be picked off by vultures for a easy meal?

My legs shake and whatever strength I had left is vanishing. My body crashes on the ground.

...

I watch his body kiss the ground of this new territory he has never touched nor seen, somewhere in the mountain borders of Canada. He finally found me. The snow builds around him as he sinks further into it. It should have stayed human but I had to phase one last time, to cross the border without being seen so no one would find me. I ditched my car long ago back off the side of the road and tied a bag around my ankle with clothes and the money in it before I phased and took off.

I note my body still looks like hell. Bruises that don't fade, a neck that still stings and pulses under a bandage. A back with fresh wounds that haven't faded and hands that are still weep blood at a touch against them.

I'm in more pain now then I could have ever imagined.

I move forward and make my presence known. I move on shaky legs in a state of nudity from just phasing after I heard him howl. The imprint is pulling me towards him with him in such close proximity. Against my own will.

He lifts his head up and moves to stand up, fumbling back down. Russet skin starts to appear as red fur fades away. He gets on his knees and looks destroyed, like half the man he once was. Weight loss, puffy skin below black eyes and hollow cheeks that use to be so sharp and masculine.

But his eyes still feel like hot coal burning mine out to blind me though.

"Leah…" he growls at me in a low whisper. I can feel conflict and anger from him towards me but he does not have the strength to put force into it. It makes me want to sink back into the thicket of the trees and hide again though.

I can't though. He is commanding me - to come to him.

I move out of the shadows even more now and feel the full affect of the cold weather now as it pinches my skin everywhere. His mouth opens but nothing comes out as he studies me, taking in his path of destruction upon my personal canvas. His eyes are filled with guilt for the second time towards me at his own actions. I can't take it. I'm not strong enough in this form. My legs give out and I prepare to have my body hit the cold unforgiving ground.

It doesn't though; instead he encompasses me against him in a sloppy manner to keep me from falling.

His hands press against my back and I cry out in pain.

"Jacob…" my scream muffles against his chest. His hands find new places to rest on, avoiding my wounds, his claw marks.

"Leah … I … Kill me.." he blurts out. His tears fall and lick my shoulder as they roll down my back. His body shakes against mine. It's like a dam is being ruptured and I'm stuck in the middle of it with no way out.

I finally let my arms wrap around his torso, inching myself up some. "You broke your promise." I whisper against his ear with a voice of pain twisted in agony. "I'm dying without you Leah." He chokes out while his body hiccups against mine as more tears fall.

"You mapped me with bruises." I torture him as my own tears break free.

"Kill me. Please." He begs me for atonement for his sins against me.

"I can't. I'm not ready to die…." I confess to him and I am truly not. Self preservation is still strong within me and killing him would lay me in the ground next to him.

"I'm sorry Jacob…" I tell him with pity and anger. I seize the moment with the last bit of strength I have left. My lips move from his ear and to his neck. I clamp down and hiss in determination to break his skin. His skin finally gives and my teeth slip into the meat of his muscles. His roars of pain do not stop me. Nothing is going to stop me from finishing this brutal act.

I let his blood fill my mouth before pulling away. Licking the puncture marks I just made on him. His body convulses and his heart slows down. His mouth goes dry and no other sounds are made from him.

He lets go of me and falls backward. I slump against him and let the darkness take over.

...

I open my eyes and wonder if I am dead? No … I can feel the cold air against me. It's less painful now.

I try to move my legs but feel the weight of something is keeping them pinned down. I look down and let my eyes focus on the creature lying against them with her arms wrapped around them. I watch her stir against them as I try to move them again to wake her.

It misty and feels like morning as new light is starting break through the sky. We have been out here all night. The events of yesterday reply in inside my head. I sit up and move my hand over my neck and feel a jagged scar already formed.

She marked me.

"Leah." I say her name, trying to wake her. I move to touch her back but retract remembering the marks on there. I gaze over her back side and see … nothing…

"Leah." I sound her name louder as she jumps up this time and backs off me. She backs up a few inches and I see the fear still lingering inside her eyes towards me.

I look at her and **everything is gone**. No more marks or bruises. Just a faded bad memory we will never forget.

I position myself on my knees and reach my hand out for her and she is hesitant at first but takes it. I pull her up against me, crushing her body against mine. It feels like home, a broken home though.

"Jacob…" she finally speaks my name, pulling back to look me in the face. Her voice is soft and she is scared. "I was dying without you … it was killing me… this imprint."

"I need you Leah… "

My lips crush against her. Pressing hard to part her lips she final gives in. She lets her lushes lips and tongue move against mine, scraping together in a fire I have never felt before.

We need this. To seal our imprint.

I pull back and nibble on her bottom lip softly, brush my lips against hers again is a tender way. She lets out a small sigh as I pull away, cupping her face now with both hands.

I try to be gentle; I never want to tarnish her again.

Even if she killed Bella – imprint simply trumps first love.

"Jacob" .. she almost chokes out my name in a begging way. It's raw and emotional. She needs this too. "Please… now…" I let my thumb slide over her lips slowly. She opens her mouth and her eyes are filled with a want unknown in both of us.

A want to survive this imprint?

I let go of her face and move my hands to her hips. I rock us forward as she falls under my weight. Back pressed against the ground and her strong fingers pressing in on my back under my shoulder blades.

My legs between hers, I push my knees against the inside of her, making her spread them wider. I suck in the air around us and smell the most incredible aroma. I push one hand into the ground, holding myself up with arm above her and move my other one between us.

I press my thumb against her clit, it's warm and wet. She closes her eyes and turns her head to side. She bites her bottom lip as my finger slides inside her, her eyes snap open as I move two more in. I move them in and out a few times, she looks me in the face now and her hips move upwards to take them back in again.

I move them quicker, teasing her sweetly as she moans out a little moan. This only makes my present hard on twitch, painfully throbbing at a desire to be shoved inside her and finish this seal. My body belongs to her now.

"Jacob … we need this.. " she pants out and tears form in the corner of her eyes.

I know it true because I feel myself shaking now, like my inner wolf is demanding I mate with her. Have her submit to me and walk away with my musk clinging to every inch of her skin.

Her hands slip from my back and onto my face. She holds me steady and leans up to brush her lips against mine. She pauses, lips touching mine… " Now … please… make it stop, make it go away.. " she whispers out in pain in the need to seal this imprint.

I take hold of my cock, shoving it into her violently. Her legs wraps around my waist as she falls back down against the ground. Hands pressed in my chest as I hold myself up above her with both hands.

Pounding and trusting inside her. Her hands tangle themselves in her own hair as she shuts her eyes tightly. Her body twitches as she turns her head to the side, bearing my mark on her neck to me. So submissive it seems.

Her inner walls squeeze me in such a delicious way, it's a strain to move in and out even if she is soaking wet. I keep moving ruthlessly inside her. Part of me still wants to punish her for killing Bella the other part wants to seal this imprint right now.

"Jacob…" she cries out my name and it makes my soul ache. I slow down and roll us over, letting her take the lead. She opens those sad eyes and looks down at me as she moves her hips forward and backwards.

My hands plant firmly on her outer hips, guiding her movements, slowing her down and take the time to imprint her body inside my mind. I let one hand slide off her hip and move it to the area of friction between us. Pressing my thumb against her clit she keeps moving. Her head rolls back at the welcoming sensation my hand and cock is bringing her right now.

I can feel her movements quicken and I want to join her in a sweet release. I pick her up and slam her body back down on my wanting cock, letting my lower half meet hers as I move my hips up and down.

It's hard, its rough … it's amazing.

I can feel it, its pulsing inside me… I'm so close…

"Jacob.." she screams out my name as a new flood of liquids start to spill down the side of my cock while she rubs herself frantically as she climax, wanting to ride out this fucking amazing release. I pound into her two more times before letting my own self go.

She slumps against me, like a rag doll.

I roll us to the side, panting against her body like a worn out dog.

"Leah." I finally speak her name and she looks me in the face.

"I hope one day I can forgive you. Just not today." It's honest and true. She is my imprint, not the girl I have been in love with for the last few years.

"Maybe one day I can look at you and not see the way you mapped with me bruises." Her words make me growl in protest at myself. I feel anger at myself for ever touching her that way. Even if she is a female wolf and no less delicate then one of the guys.

"No more bruises. No more running. Just tomorrow." I tell her in some sort of attempt in apologizing to her. It's fucked up, but so is this imprint. And it's all I have left.

"Okay." Is her only reply as she nuzzles her face against my chest. It does feel right having her here, like this.

Not like home, but maybe a damaged one? Imprinting has never been so ugly.

* * *

Quick reminder - fiction is fiction and I can break the Twilight rules and make my own. Also Twilight was inspired by A Midnight Summer Dream, so guess what? In my little Twilight world, prose style was used to write this. It helps make something so ugly become beautiful.

But those who loved it - this story was continued but will only be on display at Tricky Raven due to it's graphic content and subject matter. So check me over there!


End file.
